Fuera de toda lógica
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Pon Farr fic, spirk. Spock's POV y kilos de vuhlkansu. Slash, como siempre. M, pero más poético que smut...


_Hay cosas que no merecen consideración. Yo, no la merezco; éste es el regalo de Navidad de Djeri. _

_Debió haber sido el primero en entregarse; la afinación del fic mismo y el buscar que quedase perfecto, retrasó su estreno._

_Escrito desde el muy difícil punto de vista de Sch'n T'Gai Spock, asumir el lenguaje del comandante vulcano y tratar de mantener el equilibrio no fue cosa sencilla._

_Debo a oBriht'uhn el pulido del vuhlkansu; no sé que haría sin él. Por cada diez palabras que yo conocía ¡Sólo una está correcta! Todos los aplausos para él, por favor._

_Quizá lo más atrevido fue la versión de Cortázar, que recibió tanto críticas como aplausos en escribeya._

_Escrito con dos canciones incoherentes para el tema, Chop Suey y Dreaming of Screaming, de System of a Down, el fic me gustó por su oscuridad._

_Espero que os agrade._

_Para Djeri:_

_Nunca tendré suficiente para pagar tu amistad y eso, es un hecho._

_Wa'Itaren, dan-neruk (muchísimas gracias, de la forma más humilde)_

_Nartayalar_

s'FA**.**

-0-

**Fuera de toda lógica**.

No sé de dónde aparecen estas ideas, esta lluvia de cosas, haya piedad conmigo.

Evidentemente, no soy yo quien habla. Es algún otro, un émulo de Leonard McCoy o el secretario del almirante Komack, insoportable, paupérrimo en sus apreciaciones.

Mi pulso está acelerado.

Pero eso no es extraño, siempre lo está, de acuerdo a los cánones humanos; mi pulso es el de un colibrí, ciento cincuenta saltos por minuto en mi corazón y una presión de 60 sobre 40.

¿Por qué menciono esto? La respuesta cae por la fuerza de la lógica misma, ya que no por la gravedad; porque tengo fiebre.

No me ha dejado desde hace varios días.

Y moriré, a menos que… que James haga algo.

_Wuhkuh, dahkuh, rehkuh, kehkuh, kaukuh, shehkuh…_

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…_

Estoy contando. No sé en qué idioma ¿Estándar? Tal vez. La voz de mi madre y sus ojos; ella me amó siempre.

Esos desgraciados de Stonn y Savan insultándola; la memoria eidética es una cruz, un golpe de Xelian en las costillas que cubren mi corazón.

Aún me alegro de haberle roto la nariz a Stonn.

Aún me alegro de que me hayan dado a T'Pring en compromiso y recuerdo la ira desfigurándole, mi nariz recién reparada, la excitación de mi mente en ella.

Disfruté esa venganza, agua en mi boca.

Y su rechazo.

Porque no soy mas que un mestizo, no soy de pura sangre y el racismo que se ejerce conmigo es basura en los ojos y es zumbido en mis oídos y arena de _Zhuk-Fasek_, la Gran Forja, hiriendo mi piel en el viento.

Lágrimas.

Y es que puedo llorar; los que llaman 'vulcanos' no pueden.

Las sombras y los sueños me rodean desde hace aproximadamente… aproximadamente 70 horas.

Creo.

No lo sé.

Siento mi corazón alertarse aún más; no logro controlar mi reloj interno.

La inconsciencia me domina por oleadas, como el miedo; mi cuerpo no puede resistirlo mas que en golpes cortos y el dolor viene en cada uno.

Reconozco el rostro de Selek; sonríe y me acaricia la cabeza. Le rompería la cara pero no puedo siquiera alzar las manos. La ira me produce náuseas y éstas, hambre. Es del todo evidente que mi cuerpo degenera en sus funciones y no sabe qué quiere o que le permite vivir….

_Threshan t'seshan-ek'sha… ek'shal…_

_La velocidad de la magnetósfera es…es?_

Sarek, mi padre… Dónde está mi madre? Ella me amaba.

No, me ama.

No me ama.

Mi padre me acerca el vaso; tiene agua.

Los vulcanos servimos agua cuando llega algún visitante a casa, porque es la sustancia más preciosa de nuestro mundo y no lloramos para no desperdiciarla en lágrimas, no nos arrepentimos.

Pero yo puedo llorar. Ellos no. Mi sangre es verde y ligera y mi piel es pálida y el sol no la quema y mis cejas y ojos terminan en punta y todo ello no basta para ser aceptado, llamado Vuhlkan.

Alguien sujeta mis muñecas y siento el suave silbar de un hipospray en el cuello. Es un valiente quien lo hace, porque puedo romperle las manos –he roto las paredes de mi camarote, las de la casa de mi padre, las del refugio de Selek, en el desierto de Vulcano II, nunca más el lugar donde nací.

Nunca más.

_T'Khasi, Shi'Khar, Charis_… dónde han quedado?

Pero no intento herirle y es que no es mi voluntad hacerlo o no todavía.

Es otra la urgencia de mi sangre.

Incienso o ceremonia, escucho la rutilante voz de T'Pau, matriarca de mi Clan, señora de nuestro Maat, las severas ropas marrones, las ropas anaranjadas, las ropas carmesíes y lo que queda de las Doncellas del Seleya; dos mujeres, una joven y una anciana, arrugada como _hirat_, pasas de uva, ya sin las trenzas ceremoniales de nuestra gloria pasada, ya sin el maquillaje albo, el cabello rapado bajo el velo corto y la tristeza.

La tristeza es permanente.

La tristeza se ha vuelto nuestra marca y transpira de nuestras pieles, de nuestras almas de nuestra pérdida, _Va'Pak_, como una segunda respiración, como antes tuvimos orgullo y fuerza y belleza.

Percibo alegría en su tacto y las odio, porque la fiebre no remite y no sé de dónde nace.

O sí, lo sé, mi ansiedad es reconocida en cada punto de fiebre, en cada instante de ansiedad, en ésta sed.

Algo o alguien ruge… no puede ser un le-matya, porque todos han muerto cuando Nero decidió acabar con mi mundo, los míos, mi madre, todos…

Y en mi llanto, descubro que soy yo quien está rugiendo, el ansia me quema despacio o velozmente, ya no sé en dónde está mi razón y de dónde nace mi mirada.

Es como si pudiese mirar con la piel de todo mi cuerpo; escucho a T'Pau decir:

_Haging kahn-tor wonil-khaf t'etek _

'La sangre de Vulcano es ligera y puede hervir fácilmente' y pienso en lava, lava densa de Terra, allá en Hawaii, allá…

Cielos infinitamente azules.

Alguien me hace comer, en esta semiconsciencia y abro los ojos; es Christine y su mirada está llena de angustia. El sabor del plomeek es intenso y ácido y dulce y amargo y de carne y sangre.

No comemos carne y sangre desde hace pasados siglos… ¿Por qué conozco el sabor?

En un golpe de conciencia –las calorías de la comida- lo advierto; alguien me ha vestido, la larga túnica verde anudada a la cintura con la faja de seda del Maat al que pertenezco y la frase de T'Pol '_Vaksur ish ik tor vaksur_', 'La belleza es lo que la belleza hace', bordada en _vanu-tanaf-kitaun_, caracteres espirales y ¿Cómo puede ser bello esto?

¿Cómo los extraños a nuestro mundo pueden tomar la fiebre y el dolor tan a la ligera? ¿Cómo la demencia puede ser hermosa?

Más agua moja mis labios; estoy indescriptiblemente contento, en medio de mi ira. Esto es lo que debe sentir un humano, en estado de embriaguez.

Me distrae el sonido del gong y recupero la conciencia del todo; el círculo de columnas ha sido rehecho y las piedras candentes yacen desnudas bajo el gong ceremonial.

_K'diwa… ashayam_

Es él.

Su presencia me golpea como el martillo de plumbum al gong; mi alma reverbera con su sola mirada y el cielo de Terra se manifiesta ante mí, desde sus ojos.

Las manos comienzan a temblarme, pero el acceso de fiebre es dominable y aunque la lógica y el control van y vienen en mí, en olas –como las náuseas, como el hambre- sé que puedo comprender, que aún no pierdo la razón, que quizá esperé lo justo, que…

_**Sch'n T'Gai Spock, dahshal s'nash-veh heh worla dahshal. Worla eh**_

_**kwon-sum estuhn heh vesht estuhl. **__**Ragel-tor etek na'shi kru'minik.**_

_Sch'n T'Gai Spock, lejos de mí y jamás separado,_

_nunca y siempre tocándonos,_

_Nos encontraremos en el lugar debido_.

_**James Tiberius Kirk, dahshal s'nash-veh heh worla dahshal. Worla eh**_

_**kwon-sum estuhn heh vesht estuhl. **__**Bek-tor tu nash-veh.**_

_James Tiberius Kirk, lejos de mí y jamás separado,_

_nunca y siempre tocándonos,_

_Aguardo por ti..._

No puedo traducir las palabras rituales; me contento con jadear y escuchar a James –a Jim- el decirlas, oír sus promesas de afecto y cariño, el voto de cuidarme en Mi Tiempo… y la aceptación de lo que ocurra.

No sé cómo repito las palabras y prometo jamás dejarle, jamás herirle y agradecerle por hacerse cargo de mi cuerpo y mente en Mi Tiempo.

He memorizado las palabras desde que estaban desinadas a otra persona –a T'Pring- desde mis 9 años, frente a las protestas de mi madre, quien no quería que yo pasara por el Koon ut so Lik, el Compromiso; frente a la insistencia de mi padre y la mía, en ser totalmente vulcano, yo, que no puedo serlo, porque soy humano también.

Lo soy.

Y si la sangre y mis rasgos no lo dicen, mis emociones y las lágrimas que pueden correr por mi rostro lo comprueban.

Apenas si puedo caminar.

Después, Sulu y Chékov me dirán que eso es falso, que durante toda la ceremonia estuve digno y amable como debía y sólo mis manos temblaban un poco.

La despedida incluye más vacunas para mí y dos hipos de OX3 para James.

Selek ha regulado la temperatura de la cámara.

_Shon-ahn-lok_ y ojos azules, no logro pensar en otra cosa .

¿Dónde ha quedado Jim? ¿Por qué estoy solo aquí? No hay nadie en el _shi'masu_, mi lecho está vacío, él debería estar y reclamar mi cuerpo, mi boca, mis entrañas, mi katra entero.

Todo yo le pertenezco.

En otro tiempo, _Ko-kanlar Glan-famik_, las Doncellas Ciegas, habrían llevado a cabo todo el ritual, los ojos vendados para evitar su mirada en mí o en él; habrían lavado su cuerpo y dejado su piel libre de toda marca, del perfume de otro macho o de las feromonas de otro reclamo.

Lo habrían preparado en todos los sentidos y lo habrían dejado en el lecho listo, esperando mi llegada, mi ansiedad, que mi piel ordenara sobre todos mis sentidos y el instinto me protegiera de pensar, de ser razonable, obligándome a ejercer completos cualesquiera deseos sobre él.

Pero el ritual no se ejerce desde antes de Surak y Jim no es un esclavo, sino mi amado, mi hermosa joya, aquel que vivirá conmigo y será mío siempre, sin que yo pueda dejar de ser de él.

Esto no se trata de amor o no como los terranos lo conocen.

Es mi huella, impresa en su piel, mi clara señal de pertenencia, mi marca, la de mis dientes, la de mi sangre y esperma.

Esto vá más allá del simple afecto; mi piel arde, mi propia sangre me está quemando, mi mente queda falta de raciocinio.

Piel tostada bajo mi boca y sabor de sal, de hierro, de sangre, de sudor y gemir –muy dulce música- en mis oídos.

No tengo control y Jim me abriga en su cuerpo, como si pudiera quitarme el frío que me produce esta fiebre o la sed que tengo de su mente, de su piel y su saliva.

Funda de mi _Shek_, forjada en la Arena Roja por S'harien mismo, sean los Antiguos Dioses y N'tiri con él.

Los terranos simplemente no lo comprenden; o nos temen o nos repudian. O peor aún, nos idolizan como una especie de dioses eróticos y pansexuales, oscuramente perversos…

Nyota creyó que mi posesividad terminaría con su personalidad.

T'Pring llegó a la lógica conclusión; yo no sería suficientemente posesivo, dada mi sangre humana.

Jim me necesita en la medida justa; nunca fué amado y nunca he amado tanto; quiero que sus mismas neuronas lleven mi huella y griten 'Tuyo, sólo tuyo, Spock' por cada segundo que nos quede vivos.

Quiero que su piel entera esté marcada por mis dientes, besada por mis dedos y sus ojos sólo puedan mirarme a mí, a mi nada más.

No es un momento en el que pueda pensar; mi primer orgasmo en su interior es dolorosamente físico.

Seguirán otros, hasta que mi sangre se enfríe.

Su cuerpo es complaciente, agua cálida en mis manos, firme, deliciosa, la única cosa capaz de saciar mi sed.

Su voz no deja de repetir mi nombre y de pedirme más; obedezco como una orden, mi cuerpo sigue su dirección, lo marco una y otra vez.

Y reempiezo.

Hay una pausa en algún momento; una pausa porque él requiere descanso y mis ansias se han calmado un poco, dejándole dormir, desmayadamente.

Y no he parado de besarle, aún dormido. Le he hecho beber agua y le he dado a beber mi sustancia misma.

Le daría el pulso de mi corazón, los enlaces de mi mente, mi inteligencia eidética, mi katra, todo.

Jim abre los ojos y mira, sonriendo al techo y ocupo el lugar hacia donde mira; no puedo tolerarlo. No soporto que no me mire a mí, solamente.

Y se dá cuenta: uno mi mente a la suya y lo penetro doblemente; mi cuerpo se abre paso y mi mente se acomoda en la suya como serpiente en el nido, S'gagerat malvado bebiendo sangre para convertirla en la tinta de los escribas; le-matya despiadado rodeando a su víctima, _ne-hal mazhiv_ en la Gran Forja, hundiendo hasta el fondo al desafortunado que ponga el pié en ella…

Mi oscuridad se desvanece; Jim es todo luz, todo oro, sol cálido y el azul de sus ojos y sus besos y su piel ahuyentan mi fiebre, orgasmo tras orgasmo, hasta que nuestros cuerpos se cansan.

Lo alzo en brazos y lo hundo en la poza del shi'masu, lavando su cuerpo con una esponja de calamar, acariciando con sal roja su piel, para aliviarla de mis mordidas, sin borrar mi marca; beso cada una, con adoración, con calma.

Él no intenta escapar.

Su espalda está recargada en mi pecho y su cuerpo anidado en mis piernas; levanta una mano lánguida y atrapa mi cabeza y me hace mirarlo y me besa.

Mi urgencia regresa; lo empujo sobre el borde de la poza y lo hago mío, de nuevo, hundidos en el agua tibia.

Su cuerpo alivia mi sed y la renueva ¿Acabará esto? No lo siento así. Mi fiebre baja y cada vez que lo toco y lo miro, regresa con igual fuerza.

Alguien ha deslizado bandejas llenas de comida, partida en trozos pequeños.

Los vulcanos nunca usamos las manos para comer, es algo… obsceno.

Y la falta de cubiertos es evidente; no se trata de cualquier comida, sino de un placer más, una forma más de hedonismo mutuo, de adoración.

Darnos de comer uno a otro con los dedos, lamiéndolos mutuamente, me produce otro orgasmo: Jim lame entero mi cuerpo.

Y tengo que tomarlo otra vez.

Varias veces más, agotada la comida y el agua y el sueño, mi cuerpo queda relajado y suave sobre el suyo, mi calor abrigándolo.

En algún momento, mi reloj interno vuelve a funcionar.

Han pasado cinco días, seis horas, veintidós minutos y quince punto dos segundos.

Jim se dio a mí y evitó mi muerte; su sueño es profundo y aún entonces, noto su mente unida a la mía con la fuerza con la que la gravedad une al universo entero.

La ausencia de razón volverá en algún momento en el futuro, lo sé; mi falta de ella señala que aún no ha terminado la fiebre, pero que terminará pronto.

_Satel-su, adun, k'diwa, asha-yam_

_T'hai'la_.

No comprendo a los humanos; ellos sólo tienen la palabra 'amor' para una emoción con infinitas tonalidades. Y nosotros, en nuestras distintas épocas –antes en T'Khasi, antes de Surak y ahora, en pleno Va'Pak- hemos creado tantas!

Escucho los murmullos fuera de la cúpula; uno de los poetas terranos…

Es mi idioma.

_I'estuhl nash-veh el'ru t'du k'wuh-ozh – olau n'rihk t'ish – bes-tor n'ish u'renyut ik sadvun s'sha-veh – vah-kuv i'estuhl el'ru t'du nash-veh wuhr-wak — kanok-wak aisha nash-veh pukeshta el'ru ik fasei wa'aitlu – ish el'ru ik dvel-tor sha-veh eh lubes-tor n'du – mos-el'ru ik dvel s'ek-veh k'tikop-el'es na'nash-veh — Lamekhing puk-tor ozhlar t'etek – ta'haling estuhl n'kar-nik t'etek – siyah ri estuhl n'umlar ring – slor-umlar t'du —_

…_Toco tu mano, con un dedo toco el borde de tu mano, voy dibujándola como si saliera de la mía, como si por primera vez tu mano me tocara… hago nacer cada vez la mano que deseo, la mano que mi mano elige y te dibuja, una mano elegida entre todas con soberana libertad elegida por mi…nuestros dedos se encuentran y luchan tibiamente, acariciando nuestras muñecas, apoyando apenas las yemas, las puntas..."_

Fuera de toda lógica y preñado por el instinto, mi cuerpo duerme, despacio, abrigado en Jim, en futuro, en pasado, en arena roja, en cielo azul, en su luz…

-0-

_Bien. Si tenéis alguna duda sobre el vuhlkansu, preguntadme. Spock está incoherente, entre Pon Farr y plak tow, la fiebre mortal. No podía hacerlo como siempre, perdonadme el OOC._


End file.
